Cupid
by Daphne-Velma112
Summary: AU Charmed. What happens when Cupid spots two girls who love each other but are to afraid to show it?
1. Chapter 1

Charmed

A.N. Another Prue/Piper pairing. I don't own charmed or any characters, no infringement intended. OH! And it AU. So Prue and Piper aren't really sisters. The Charmed Ones involve of Paige, Piper and Phoebe.

'Ah a match' he looked at the two girls in front of him. With a wave of his hand the two girls froze "Piper, don't be afraid of loving another girl. Trust me this one is the one" he walked over to the other girl "Prue, Piper's the one, she's just afraid to show you that she loves you"

With another wave of his hand the girls unfroze "Prue do you-do you want to uh get some coffee?"

Prue turned around and smiled at Piper "sure. I know a great place my treat" Piper smiled and link arms with Prue.

1 year later...

"Phoebe, Paige I'm going out" Piper yelled to her sisters "Piper and Prue sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g" Phoebe teased as she ran down the stairs to hug Piper "if you don't stop that I will tell Billie" Phoebe shut up and walked into the kitchen to see her wife.

"Bye Piper!" Paige yelled down from her bedroom.

At Prue's house...

"Baby I'm here, what was it you wanted to talk about?" Piper called as she walked into the front room, "Piper!" Prue jumped onto Piper and kissed her deeply.

"That was one welcome" Piper whispered "I love you so so much Prue" Piper smiled as Prue led her to the bedroom. "Oh my god. Did you do this all for me?" Piper stood there stunned as she looked at all the candles around the room, and the champagne and chocolate covered strawberries that were on the bed. "Yeah" Prue smiled and kissed Piper.

Prue got down on one knee and pulled out a red velvet box "Piper I love you so much. I know it's only been a year but I know for sure that your the one. Will you marry me? Please?" Piper started to cry and nodded her head "yes Prue I will marry you"

The girls spent the rest of the night, showing how much they truly love each other.

Cupid smiled and with a wave of his hand he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Cupid 1.2

A.N. Okay so this is part two. It's the story of how Piper and Prue met and a little more Phille :)

'Okay Piper, stay calm its only the biggest meeting of your life!' Piper Halliwell thought to herself, she had a meeting wih one of the biggest bussines ladies in America.

"Piper Halliwell?" Piper shook the lady's hand "yes." "I'm Prue Buckland, I understand you need a business partner" I smiled at her and sat down "yes, I need a business partner for my club 'P3'" she smiled at me "okay well here is my résumé" I smiled and skimmed over her résumé "you're hired"

About three months later...

"Piper you need to take the day off! It's Billie and I's wedding!" Phoebe yelled at me "I know it's your wedding but I need to go to work! We have 'Sugar Ray' coming in and if I'm not there, the club is screwed!" I argued "all you care about is the bloody club! I'm getting married in like four days and all you are worried about is the club!" Phoebe walked away.

Phoebe's POV

I ran up the stairs after the fight I had with Piper. I ran into my room and started crying, face down into the pillow. "Baby what's wrong?" I heard Billie ask "she doesn't care! She only cares about the club!" I cried in to the pillow. "She does care hunny, she's just trying to make a successful club. And she is probably just trying to impress Prue"

I giggled "probably"

Prue's POV

'You're an idiot! You fell for your boss! Oh my god! She's probably straight anyway! But she was flirting back.' Prue's mind conflict went on until Piper hugged her "you're thinking to loud" she giggled "yeah" I said before I walked away, "Prue what's amatter?" She chased after me "nothing Piper. Hey don't you have Phoebe's wedding in three days? You need to go. I will stay and talk to 'Sugar Ray' cause you really need to go" I walked faster, hoping that I would get to my office and close the door before she got in there.

She ran in front of me. "Well 'Sugar Ray' isn't coming 'till the next day. I was hopin that you would come to the wedding with me?" I smiled at her 'Prue don't!' My mind yelled at me "sure I would love to" she smiled and hugged me "thank you" she kissed my cheek then walked away.

Phoebe's wedding... Piper's POV

''Okay so you brought Prue to my wedding?" Phoebe asked "yeah" I bit my lip. She hugged me and laughed "where is she? She needs to be in this room! Not out in the chapel" I rolled my eyes and messaged Prue. "I'm not dating her you know, she's probably straight" I muttered. A few seconds later Prue came through the door and smiled at me.

"You look beautiful Phoebe, I just saw Billie and she looked wonderful!" Phoebe laughed at Prue's enthusiam "Piper can you give Prue and I a minute?" Phoebe asked me "okay" I walked out and stood just down the hall.

Prue's POV

"Prue, do you like Piper?" Phoebe asked me "um. Yeah, yeah I do" she just smiled at me "why don't you ask her out?" "She is probably straight, even if she's a lesbian, she probably doesn't even like me like that" Phoebe laughed "mhm"

After the wedding... Prue's POV

The wedding was over and I have to get home, I have some paperwork to fill out. Piper walked past me and then everything seemed to stop.

Suddenly Piper said "Prue do you-do you want to uh get some coffee?" I turned around and smiled "sure. I know a great place my treat" Piper smiled her beautiful smile. We linked arms and walked down the road to a little shop called 'coffee season'.

About two weeks later I took Piper out to dinner. I took her to a little cottage type restaurant called 'Alfreds Kitchen'. That's where we had our first kiss.

Three months later she stayed for the weekend and we got a bit physical.

Eight months later I bought an engagement ring.

Two months later we got engaged.

One month after that I moved into the manor with her, Billie, Phoebe and Paige.

Five months later we got married.

A year later we had two children. A boy named Jethro and a girl named Quinn.

That same year Billie and Phoebe had three children two boys named Antony and Liam, and a girl they named Santana.

End...

A.N. Okay so as you know this took me a little while. But you asked for it and I (hopefully) delivered.


End file.
